love is but insanity
by falling moonlight
Summary: a late naruto bday fic. the death of naruto and sasukes reaction. please read and review! read warning sasunaru


A/n: . . . I'm so fucked up . . . –beats head against a wall- write something happy damn it!!!!! -Sigh- I'm so going to hell. . .

Also, I would like to say that yes, this is a birthday fic for Naruto, and yes, I know I'm a day late, but what can I say? –Chuckles nervously-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and thank god for that! Besides all the good smex it would probably end up a tragedy!

Warning: yaoi, dead . . . things, NOT FOR THOSE OF WEAK STOMACH (I think, but just in case) OR THIOSE WHO ARE SQUEMISH! TAKE NOTE: CHARACTER DEATH!!

_

* * *

__The clang of kunai rang through the forest, and yet it was oddly silent, even for nature. No birds sang, the trees didn't seem to move even in the wind. It was as through the world had been put on mute, but bodies still dropped seemingly from the sky, collecting on the ground in bloody mound. _

_Sasuke charged again at his opponent. His enemy, rival, friend, . . . love? Or was that to simple a word for them? It didn't matter though, as there weapons met again, both pushing against each other until they pulled away, dodging and thrusting. Nicking, and at times hitting deeper, hitting something more vital. _

_The blonde had lost the use of one arm, and was bleeding heavily from the head. The traitor had a deep gash in his leg, and a kunai sticking out from the back of his shoulder, to busy saving his life to ripe it out. Even if he did, it would bleed worse, wasting precious blood. _

_The battle turned, the fox getting the winning edge, his face solemn and grim at the though of what he had too do. He would have at one time given anything to avoid it, but now. .. Now, did he have any doubt of how the other felt? Of how foolish he had once been? The cut of betrayal that ran deep had yet to even think of healing, still bleeding freshly as it did years ago. _

_Distracted, only the flesh wave of pain from his broken leg brought him back to the fight. He leaned against a tree, his left tibia (1) sticking out from the middle of his shin. He could make out the cartilage, and tendons, but only for a second as blood gushed from the wound. He cursed himself, looking up as lift feet touched the ground before him. _

_Sasuke stood before his prey, a sick smirk on his face. To him, the red liquid only increased the blonde's beauty, and he thought of how he would taste . . . how he would feel pressed flush against his body. _

_He didn't notice. Too enraptured by the boy before him, he didn't see. It happened to fast. . . _

* * *

Who could have guessed? Who could have known that blonde tan beauty was so _cold_? That his body was truly stiff, even through touching him sent shivers throughout my body. He was still so cold!

I cupped the blonde's cheek, rubbing it softly, before moving slowly closer to the breathless lips, sealing them in a soft kiss.

Who knew that at the sight of me, I took his breathe away? That he was so unmoving when he was asleep? Even his chest didn't rise. . .

I ran my hand down his perfect body, smiling softly at him. He always pretended to be sleeping, who knew he was as lazy as that Nara?

It doesn't matter, I thought, cuddling close to the body. Nothing matters. He's mine and I'm his, forever and ever, and ever.

My smile grows in the dark barracked room. Boards were on the windows, the floor was littered in nothing, and the black satin sheets were littered with or love making.

"Happy birthday Naru-chan."

I whisper to my lover, my partner, my soul mate, but even though I didn't get a response, it didn't matter. I knew his love for me. . .

* * *

Tsundae (2) starred into the room. It had been seven months since the attack on Konoha (2), since the day that both Naruto and Sasuke had disappeared. Since the death of Orochmaru (2), and Kabito (2).

She had no pretenses on what had happened on that day. She had gotten the other ninja's reports. She knew of the death of Naruto as he saved the Uchiha. Of the blood bath that had then taken place that dreadful day. Of the insanity as the dark haired boy had fled with his body. And now . . . now. . .

Seven months. October 10th. His birthday. To find him like this, like this!

She turned away, rushing out of the abandon complex, and to the fresh, unsmelling air. She emptied her stomach, and then some. The sight was burned into her eyes, the smell into her nostrils. The smell of rotting flesh, weeks, months, old semen and blood.

She dry heaved a person from her team already at her side. They had already apprehended the Uchiha, weak from lack of eating and water. She looked up at them, her eyes red, and still wide. Never in her life time had she seen something life this. Never had she seen some this so . . . so . . . so mad! Even the word didn't fit, nothing did.

The sight of the raven thrusting into the rotting corpse of Naruto, pleasure written in his face, Naruto had half his skull seeable along with other bones, his lips drawn back in a death head smile, and insects eating at him flesh. There had been barely any light, but your could still see the trash on the floor, human waste, the filth filled sheets, covered with a mixture of the goo of rotting flesh, blood, and semen.

At the thought, she turned around heaving yet again, this time tears falling from her green eyes. She didn't turn back when the building went up in flames, didn't look at the struggling raven, who screamed and screeched at his captures, screaming for his love, his Naruto.

She did turn through, eyes wider if possible, when the crack of broken bones, followed by inhuman screams of pain filled the air. Sasuke had struggled with his captures, and even in his weaken state, broken free, and ran into the burning building, the room and its many floors clasping soon after.

This time, she couldn't turn away, she fell to her knees, tears falling faster and thicker, and yet her vision didn't blur. She watched the building burn to the ground, black and grey ashes raining on her head.

Sasuke was pronounced dead on the 11th of October. The dawn when the fire finally burned itself out . . .

* * *

1) i knew that human anatomy class would come in useful!!

2) they are proably spelled wrong, but at the moment i don't care. i'm in a rush . . .


End file.
